


Anniversary

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid celebrate the defeat of the Red Death in private.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mephala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephala/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my best friend! Happy Birthday!

“Think she’ll like it bud?” Hiccup asked Toothless as he gestured to what he had just set up.Toothless cocked his head to the side and made a confused noise. Hiccup shook his head and laughed. “I’m going to take that as a yes Hiccup! I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

Today marked the seventh anniversary since the Red Death’s defeat. Berk, as always, was throwing the usual celebration for it, but this year Hiccup had decided that, before he and Astrid took part in said celebration, they’d have their own private one.

It had been sometime since he and Toothless had gone out exploring so he’d decided that to do so today. The island they’d come across was going to be the sight of that private celebration. The island was covered in cherry blossom trees and upon further exploration Hiccup had found that in the center of the island was a cherry tree which was larger than the rest. After coming across it he’d decided that it was the perfect spot. It was quite a ways from Dragon Edge and had Toothless been any other dragon Hiccup was sure that they wouldn’t have had the time to fly to and from the island and Dragon’s Edge to set everything up.

Underneath the large cherry he’d set up a large blanket, a basket filled with food and drink for the two of them and two large baskets of fish for Toothless and Stormfly.

“Come on Toothless.” Hiccup said as he hopped on to him. “Let’s go get her.”

As they flew over Berk numerous cheers and “Nightfury, get down!” were heard. It’d been a year or so since Drago and his Bewilderbeast had attacked. They hadn’t been able to melt most of the ice spikes so they were building around them. Repairs were nearly done as was the statue of his dad. That being said as they circled Berk Hiccup noticed quite a lot of destruction. At first he’d thought it had been the twins till he remembered that just before he’d left that morning everyone had been preparing for the dragon race. Now having a feeling he knew exactly where she was Hiccup directed Toothless towards Berk’s forest. 

They landed a few feet away from the cove’s entrance. He signaled to Toothless to stay where he was as he headed towards the entrance. As he got closer he heard the familiar sounds of Astrid’s training regime as well as Stormfly’s squarks. Smiling, he made his way in.

“Sounds like somebody won today’s dragon race.” he said.

Astrid stopped mid getting ready to throw her axe and spun round. “Yeah and you missed it.” she replied.

Hiccup held his hands up in surrender. “You got me there. Although hadn’t I left this morning I wouldn’t have discovered anything.”

“You found some place new!?” she asked as she made her way towards him, that usual sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

“That I did and I was thinking before tonight’s celebration I’d show it to you.”

“Are you sure we have the time to?”

Astrid was within touching distance now so Hiccup pulled her in close, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. “We have plenty of time.” he replied.

“Let’s go then.” she said before kissing him back.

 

On the flight there Astrid wouldn’t stop asking questions. What’s it look like? How big is it? Any new dragons? How far from Dragon’s Edge is it? Were just a few of the repetitive ones. When the island came into view Hiccup heard her gasp before saying “Oh my Gods, Hiccup. It’s beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” he replied. He was a little shocked at how natural that came out and he felt his cheeks begin to burn a little.

Astrid laughed. “You’re still that awkward fifteen year old inside aren’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

  
  


Stormfly had landed just before Toothless as a result Astrid was already looking everything over. Hiccup couldn’t help, but smile at how adorable she was. How had he been so lucky? 

After a few moments he called out of her. “Astrid, there’s something I wanted to show you.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Show me!”

He hopped off of Toothless and gestured to her to follow.

When they walked into the clearing that had the large cherry blossom he heard her stop. He turned around to see one hand covering her mouth.

“Like it?” he asked.

“Hiccup. Are we seriously having a picnic when the celebration is in a few hours?”

“I thought we could have our own private celebration first. You know since you helped me figure out how to get to Dragon Island in the first place. What do you say? Will you join me?” he held out his hand for her to take.

“Of course I’ll join you!” she took his hand and dragged him towards the picnic.

“If you just discovered this place today, how did you have time to set this all up?” Astrid asked before she drunk the rest of her drink.

Hiccup looked over to where Toothless and Stormfly were “The perks of having a Nightfury.”

As Astrid finished up her food Hiccup looked towards the sky. The sky was beginning to turn a pink colour, signalling the sun was setting. Berk’s celebration would start soon. “We should pack up and get going.”

“Is it nearly sundown already?”

Hiccup nodded.

The packing up process didn’t take long and they were getting ready to get onto their dragons when Astrid grabbed Hiccup’s shoulder, spun him around and kissed him. “Thank you for this. I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad. Perhaps we should do something like this again?”

“I’d like that.” 


End file.
